Through the Fire and Flames
by Dragon for Potter
Summary: Hydra Hawkins goes through an adventure in a world she didn't even know existed where she faces prejudice and injustice wherever she goes.
1. The Surprise Visitor

Chapter 1: The Surprise Visitor

It's eleven-fifty p.m on a hot June night...and I am supposed to be asleep! But I can't sleep, in ten minutes it will be my birthday! Oh silly me, where are my manners? My name is Hydra Hawkins! Let me tell you a bit about myself while we wait for the clock to strike twelve.

I am ten years old. (Soon to be eleven).

I have crazy bright, misty, blue eyes. Although if you looked real closely, you could see that it was actually a green-yellow that was covered by a mist sort of thing making them look blue (weird, right?). I have Dark Brown (but not dark enough to look black), waist length hair. I have bangs that frame the right side of my face and always fall on my eye. I do track so I'm pretty fit.

I play flute and piano. I don't like to sing (ask why and I will probably punch you right on the spot) but I hum all the time. And I mean, ALL THE TIME.

I like to wear dark colors. But what I wear really depends on the weather. Although I like winter more. In Summer it's shorts, t-shirts, and flip-flops . In Winter it's fur vests, skinny jeans, long-sleeved black shirts, beanies, black boots...yeah there's just more stuff to do and clothing to wear in winter. That's why I like it.

I'm a girl, of course, but I'm not very girly. I love pranks! Yeah, and I love to read! Like all day, every day read. Read, Read, Read!

_Ding, DONG!_

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

Okay, story time's over! I wonder who's at the door... Oh, and it's my birthday!

I bound down the stairs and to the door. I open it to reveal a tall, very handsome man. He looks at me with a kind smile, as if he already knew me, and looked oddly familiar...

"Hello, Hydra. May I speak to your mother?"

**A/N: I'm really sorry this is so short, but it will take me a while to post the next chapter and I really wanted to get something up before Christmas! I dedicate this whole story to Patronus 12, The Lonely Assassin, and Sophie Solemnly Swears for without whom, this story would not exist.**


	2. The Explanation

Merry Christmas!

The Explanation

"Er..." I stalled. "I'll go get my mum..." I said, turning towards the stairs. "Make yourself at home." I said, gesturing to the living room. I only caught his nod before heading up the stairs. Arriving at my mother's room, I noticed that the door was left ajar, so I walked in.

"Mum, come downstairs. Hurry!" I whisper yelled, careful not to startle her. She groaned and mumbled, but did not move.

"Mum, there's someone here who says he'd like to see you." That got her. She sat bolt right up in bed and put on her dressing robes and slippers and zoomed out the door with me trying, and failing, to follow.

I walked downstairs to see a fight happening between the stranger and my mum and managed to catch little snippets of what they were saying.

"-she deserves to know!" yelled the man.

"I will not let her go!" My mum returned.

"She will grow up not knowing all the potential she has!" He bellowed.

"She doesn't need to know!" Mum fired back. I stood there with wide eyes, my feet glued to the floor, watching. After a few minutes of watching the argument, I decided to step forward in between them. Once they saw me, they backed off.

"Sweetie, come here," Mum said with a fake smile that could not hide the anger in her eyes, opening her arms for me. I shook my head at her and looked at the stranger: "Who are you?" I said to him. I turned to my mother: "Why are you fighting?"

"Nothin-"

"Don't you dare tell me nothing's going on," I cut her off. I look to the man: "He greets me by my name and starts fighting with you! I want to know what's going on!" I yell to the both of them. My mum looks at the fellow for a moment and then nods her head and gestures for him to speak. He nods back.

"Hydra, dear, let's go sit down," he said, as he moved towards the couches. I flinched at being called 'dear', and stayed planted in my spot saying to him: "How do you know my name? And why did you call me dear?" He just smiled.

"That will-" he started.

"Tell me!" I cut off.

"I will," he said. "When you stop cutting me off, all will be answered."

"Right..." I walked over to the couches, looking at my feet, blushing. I sat down on the armchair across from him and waited. He sat down and started talking.

"Hydra, there's something that I-we have to tell you," he said, gesturing between my mum and himself.

"And that is...?" I said, still waiting. He sighed, and said: "You're a Witch, Hydra."

"A-a what?" I asked. 'What the bloody hell is a Witch?' I thought.

"You have magical powers," he said. At my blank stare he continued. "Have you ever had weird things, things that you can't explain, occur around you?"

I looked at me mum. We had both agreed not to talk about "The Incident".

She looked at me and nodded. I nodded at the fellow to continue.

"Do you believe me, now?" he said. I looked at him, puzzled. 'He didn't even give me proof!'

"Of course, not," I replied. "You haven't even given me any proof!" He looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, right of course!" he said as he brought a stick with a handle. 'I'm supposed to believe this guy because he brought out a stick?'. At my baffled look he muttered something I could not hear and waved his stick at me. A green light came shooting out of his wand towards me and I ducked, but I was too late. The burst of light hit me and I felt...nothing. I looked down at myself and my eyes widened. I was wearing black robes (ROBES!) paired with a school uniform. A white button up, a black skirt, knee socks, black shoes with buckles, and my hair and mouth were brushed. I looked back up and glared at the fella. 'I believe him, now!'. He smirked at my believing face.

"You're going to need it where you're going," he said. "Listen, there is a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's a school where they teach kids ages 11-17 how to control their magic and use it properly."

"So, I've been accepted into this school?" I asked him. 'I am eleven, now.' He nodded his head. "Where is it?"

"Scotland," he responded.

"How am I supposed to get to Scotland?" I asked.

"I will show you when it is time," he said. "Tomorrow I will show you a Wizarding shopping place called Diagon Alley, where we will get your school supplies and such."

"How will I know what to get?" I asked.

"I have the list with me." he said.

"Can I see it?" I asked.

"Tomorrow you can," he smiled at my scowl. "Anymore questions?"

"Just one more." I said.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"Who are you?" I responded. He looked at my mum, who's eyes were glistening with tears, until she nodded. Then he answered:

"Hydra...I am your father."

**A/N: This is a special Christmas gift for those of you readers who have waited patiently for this chapter. I'm terribly sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I came up with this just now and I just came home from a party with family so, yeah. And kudos to those who recognized the Star Wars reference in the last sentence. Nothing against Star Wars, I'm actually obsessed with it.**

**Disclaimer: I just realized I never did one of these so it kind of goes without saying: I own nothing. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and the amazing George Lucas.**

**Thanks!**

**-Hydra**


End file.
